Various embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a magnetic device and a method of fabricating the same.
With increasing use of portable computing devices and wireless communication devices, semiconductor devices may require higher density, lower power, and/or nonvolatile properties. Magnetic devices may be able to satisfy the aforementioned technical requirements.
A magnetic memory device utilizes a tunnel magneto resistance (TMR) effect of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element for storing data. An MTJ element having a high TMR ratio of, for example, several hundred to several thousand percent, may be desirable.